


(Podfic of) Cats and Dogs by Hollydermovoi

by hollydermovoi, saltyunicorn



Series: SPN podfics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bobby is a BAMF, Cute Animals, Gen, Horrible Lucifer, Mama!Aneal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective!Gabriel, au animals, meow, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt asking for Dean as a dog and Cas as a kitten. Warnings for mentions of animal abuse and crafty kittys. Sabriel and Destiel are hinted at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Cats and Dogs by Hollydermovoi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685957) by [hollydermovoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi). 



Hey this is my first podfic, all reviews or constructive criticism is welcome. Stop by the authors page and let her know what you think of the fic.  
Title: Cats and Dogs  
Author: hollydermovoi  
Reader: saltyunicorn  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: None  
Rating: Gen  
Summary: A prompt asking for Dean as a dog and Cas as a kitten. Warnings for mentions of animal abuse and crafty kittys. Sabriel and Destiel are hinted at.  
Text Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/685957  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9ll99tbb4vwaarw/Cats%20and%20Dogs%20by%20hollydermovoi%20\(mp3\).mp3) (8 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fowkkxb4mz2cv83/Cats%20and%20Dogs%20by%20hollydermovoi.m4a) (10 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 9:03


End file.
